Butcher Pete
by Invisibl3 Fellon
Summary: Peter "Butcher Pete" Nelson was just like any other Vault Dweller coping to survive underground. One selfish decision leads him to embark on the one of many biggest trials of his life. Male LW x Clover
1. The Kid

**Story:**  
>Butcher Pete<p>

**Summary:**  
>Peter "Butcher Pete" Nelson was just like any other Vault Dweller coping to survive underground. One selfish decision leads him to embark on the many biggest trials of his life. This fic follows the story line to Fallout 3 and its expanions. The story takes place 3 years after being abducted by aliens ((Mothership Zeta)), and will continue with the rest of the storyline from there. Flashbacks will be featured every now and then, which are written in first person, and formatted<strong><em> like this<em>**.

**Pete's S.P.E.C.I.A.L Stats ((As of level 20)):**  
>Strength: 8<br>Precision: 6  
>Endurance: 6<br>Charisma: 6  
>Intelligence: 5<br>Agility:5  
>Luck: 4<p>

**Quick Stats:**  
>Race: White<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Height: 6 ft. 7in.  
>Weight: 230 lbs.<br>Karma: (87%) Evil  
>Primary Gun: Combat Shotgun<br>Secondary Gun: Silenced Sniper Rifle, with red-dot scope  
>Armor: ((Beginning of story:)) Raider Armor, &amp; Vault 101 jumpsuit ; and ((During the middle and end:)) Enclave Armor, &amp; Winterized T-51B Armor<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
>I don't own anything, blah blah blah, and all that legal boring shit.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 -<p>

Post Apocalyptic Washington DC. A city in which two hundred and some odd years ago, maybe even more, has birthed and breded some of the most prestige and powerful people ever to walk the United States. Now, that empire has turned into shambles. In less than a week, the mighty country known for it military prowess, and one-sided government rituals were sent off into the steepest part in the realm of Hell. Why? War, that's why. The damn Reds thought they had it made the day they invaded Anchorage, Alaska. China never stood a chance. Once America and her allies came to the rescue, it was all said and done for the enemy. But that one fateful day proved otherwise. Sounds of chaos, terror, and fear plagued the States as a few dozen nuclear warheads engulfed the American soil. Bombs were sent everywhere. Japan, Germany, The United Kingdom, Brazil, Canada. No one was safe from the nuclear holocaust. Even as those lucky sons of bitches retreated to nearby underground vaults. They knew that being there was just a waste of time as being on the other side of the soil. But they were better off. Right?

"That's what I want to believe anyway." Pete retorted as he glanced across the now deserted town known as Greyditch. It was dusk, and nightfall was right around the corner. His trusty sniper rifle sat at his feet as he and a small boy sat in an old diner in the middle of town. The kid. His name is Andrew Whitley. They had ran into each other only a few short hours ago. Guess lady luck had blinked earlier that day.

"I think you're right." The boy told Pete, who seemed to be preoccupied in cleaning his dirty fingernails. "I can remember my Father and Uncle talking about it some time ago. Between then and now, nothing has seemed to change. Sure, people have come and gone, but this," He pointed behind him, speaking about their current surroundings. "This will never be repaired. No matter how hard we try."

Pete looked up and nodded a few times. It was sad to see a child at his age being so depressed about his own safety and future. But you had to admit, the kid was smart. Damned smart. Pete was now standing with his arms folded at his bulky chest. He couldn't have been that fucking deviant to leave the kid to that gigantic Radscorpion that was chasing after him. _"Maybe if he was a little older, I could have left him behind."_ Pete thought to himself. But deep down in his cloudy little heart, he couldn't. The first time Pete looked into that kid's eyes, he had actually seen himself in them. Alone, frightened, and edgy; the same things Pete was feeling when he left the Vault years ago. He just didn't know how Andrew mustarded up the courage to trust this mysterious stranger.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**This fucking raider armor was beyond itchy. And it reeked of sweat, blood, and liquor. Ok, maybe I was personally responsible for the liquor part, but this was the only thing I had to wear! My Vault uniform was torn while I was being chased by a Yao Guai. Can you believe that? A fucking Yao Guai. Once upon a time, they were just called grizzly bears. But they were just as vicious. Seems that the radiation upped their unnatural power in the gene pool.**_

_**I started to take off parts of the top half of my armor when I heard a loud explosion a few thousand feet from me. "The fuck was that?" I muttered under my breath. Not even one in the afternoon, and someone was starting a fuckin' war. I had already torn off the leather strap that sat on my right shoulder, when another explosion broke through my ears. This time, it sounded a little closer. I quickly raised up from the dusty mattress I was sleeping peacefully on just a few hours ago, gathered my weapons, and investigated the cause of the sudden disturbance. I hope it was raiders, or even lost hunters. My ammo was running a little low, and I was too far away from Rivet City at the moment.**_

_**I finally make it to the tainted soil, and stopped at the scene before me. There was a little boy, around the pre-teen age, being chased by an ugly Radscorpion. "Shit." I whispered, as I readied my sniper rifle. I had already gone prone, and was pressed to the ground, the dirt circling around me as I reloaded a new clip into the chamber, and scoped the giant bug down the eye piece. The kid tripped and fell over himself, still trying to escape the grasp of the scorpion's larger-than-life claws. He took a grenade from one of his pockets, pulled the ring out of its socket and threw the grenade as hard as he could. That's where the explosions were coming from. The grenades. Plasma grenades at that.**_

_**I was signaling for the boy to move my way, buy my cries of help fell on deaf ears."Hey kid! Over here!" I yelled. Another blast was heard seconds later, followed by a green light that engulfed the area. The scorpion was now limping, his legs were now immobilized. I got up from the ground and began to run towards them. He was only a kid, but I feared that he made a mistake and killed himself throwing the last grenade. I was only 15 feet from the radscorpion, when I snatched my combat shotgun from my backpack. I then dropped the bag, and heard myself yell a battle cry as I sent a numerous number of shotgun shells its way.**_

_**The scorpion now had its attention to me, and started to wobble my way. But I didn't panic. I wouldn't. I've been eye to eye with some of the most dangerous and horrific creatures on this land. This scorpion was just an appetizer. I was sending another burst of bullets into the scorpion's ugly face. As quickly as I could, but remembering that I was running out of ammo, I took for cover under a nearby tent, and stopped to reload his gun. I peeked through the holes in the dingy tent. The scorpion was still stumbling towards me.**_

_**"You've got to be shittin' me!" I growled. Finally getting out of the tent, I wasted another round on the bug. Chunks of it's body flew in every direction with each gun shot. I knew he would be dead soon, but I was down to my last reload. Then and there, another grenade was thrown from behind me. The green and black weapon rolled right under the giant creature. I quickly turned around and ran in the other direction, while grabbing for my bag. Unfortunately, I forgot to grab the ammo from the abandoned tent. Fuckin' A! "SHIT KID! GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled loudly, but not paying attention to where the little boy was.**_

_**I soon ducked for cover in a small ditch just a third of a mile away, tucking myself into a large ball. I covered my ears. Soon, the sky flashed a faint green color and an ear shattering bang was heard just a few milliseconds afterwards, causing the earth to shake and rumble. After the radscorpion burst into a million pieces, I shot up from my safehaven. The ground underneath the scorpion formed into a little crater, with debris and body parts scattered about. I wanted to leave after that, I really did. But I couldn't really leave a kid all alone out here. Even if he has a good throwing arm. I had no choice but to go search for the boy. Holding my bag over my shoulder, I first landed myself near an old dumpster, mildly covered with broken pieces of a nearby building, as well as remnants of an old pickup truck. Unfortunately, I found nothing.**_

_**Nothing, until I could hear a faint whimper in the distance. The sound was the same as a whimper from a small puppy, but I knew the kid was crying. Moving one-hundred feet north from where I was, I found the frightened boy hiding behind a boulder that was nearly as big as he was. The boy glanced at me for a quick second before he scurried away from the sight in front of him. I chuckled. I would have screamed myself. I had offered to help him up, trying to help, but it only made things a little more uncomfortable. **__**"Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" The boy shrieked. I never flinched. "I won't hurt you. I swear." I heard myself say quietly, my hand still hanging in the air.**_

_**"You're lying. Papa told me to never talk to strangers, and to stay away from Raiders." I looked down at my gear. Well, I was indeed wearing a Raider outfit, without some of the key garments. But it was a raider suit never the less. I straightened myself up a bit, and gave a faint chuckle. "You think I'm a Raider? Well, I'm not. Got ambushed near Tenpenny Towers. I was lucky to get out of there alive. Plus my suit got messed up so...I had to wear something." I kneeled down and offered to help the boy once more. The kid slowly took my hand and felt his weight sweep from under him as he flew to his feet. He stared at me once more.**_

_**"So why are you still wearing it all the way out here in Greyditch?" I looked around. So this is Greyditch huh? That guy on the radio was right. This place is was indeed a ghost town. I turned my attention back to the boy. "I heard Raiders are the most feared around here. Thought I could wear it for a while to avoid the others in case I ran into them again..." The boy dusted off his pre-war clothing and sighed.**_

_**"Well, you don't act like a Raider." He glanced at my left arm. "What's on your wrist?" He then asked.**_

_**My Pip-Boy. My one and only true friend. It was with me during the best times, as well as the worst. I don't know where would I be if I hadn't had it while I was stuck in space for three years. Three long, miserable fucking years. Oh well, I'll save that for another time. I placed my right hand on my trusty device, feeling overly nostalgic, and gave the boy a faint smile. "I actually got it when I was about your age. It's called a Pip-Boy. I used to live in the vault near Megaton." The Boy's eyebrows rose in curiosity.**_

_**"A...a Pip-Boy? You're...Pete arent you?" He asked. I picked up my equipment and ignored his game of 21 questions.**_

_**"Where are you from? Where are your parents?" The boy shrugged and looked towards the ground.**_

_**"We got separated not too long ago. My Papa was taking a trip to a place called Rivet City, but we were being attacked by these people in metal armor. They looked really scary." Metal armor? I thought for a bit. I remembered seeing a small unit of them marching towards the South. That was the same day I escaped from Vault 101. The same day I walked into the depths of hell itself. Might've been those fucking Outcasts. They're the only ones that patrol really heavy near 101.**_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"So Pete, when will we get to Rivet City?" He heard Andrew ask. Kneeling down in front of what used to be the entrance to the diner, Pete placed a little makeshift trap at the doorstep, hidden behind some trash and debris. Whoever stepped on this was going get a free facelift.

"I dunno kid. If we run into those Mirelurks, I'd say a day or two. But I'm out of ammo. I have to go back Tenpenny Towers to resupply."

"Why out there?" The child asked. Pete looked up at him, chuckling as he brushed off his hands from the dirt. "You ask too many questions." He replied coldly. Andrew frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before...Sorry." He trails off and sits in one of the corners in the room. He placed his knees to his chest and sat quietly as the music from Pete's Pip-Boy filled the room. Crazy He Calls Me by Billie Holiday was playing. Pete kinda felt bad for that, but he **was** getting annoying. _"Not his fault. He's just a kid." _Thinking of that last statement, Pete cleared his throat as he stood straight in his place. He tried to find the words to apologize, but the word 'apology' wasn't even in the man's vocabulary.

"Because I live there, that's why." He said. After the song died down, Three Dog emerged from silence.

_"People of the Capital Wasteland, it is I Three Dog, your ruler. Hear me, and obey! Oh sorry, that's that other radio station." _By this time, Pete had turned the radio down some, and moved over to his makeshift bed. He listened in on the unusually short newscast.

_"Children, I'm afraid I've got some terrible, terrible news. GNR sources have confirmed that the mushroom cloud seen in the vicinity of Megaton was in fact... Megaton. It's been no secret that the pre-War nuke in the center of town had a live atomic core, and under the wrong conditions, could still go kaboom. Well, go kaboom it has. But it was all just a tragic accident, right? Don't you believe that for a second, folks."_ Pete coughed out loud. He had a feeling that the radio deejay was outing him.

_"Word is that twisted old land grabber Allistair Tenpenny, founder of the posh Tenpenny Tower, has been looking to secure that spot for years. But just who did the dirty deed? Ask yourself this - why has the kid from Vault 101, which has not__ been seen in nearly 3 years and just magically appeared out of the blue weeks ago, been sighted hanging around Tenpenny Tower? Why indeed..."_ Pete immediately turned off his Pip-Boy. The boy arose from his spot. Furious by this news, he balled up his fists as hard as he could. Andrew started to tremble with hate.

"Y-you! My Uncle was in Megaton! How could you?"

By now, everyone knows, or at least **will** know, what Pete did. Hell, they even might have seen the atom bomb swallow up Megaton like a black hole in space. But if he was given the chance, Pete would do it again. No questions asked. Pete continued to sit on his bed, un-phased by what just happened. His eyes fluttered slowly as the kid stood in his shocked stance.

"If Papa were still here, he'd -"

"Be dead anyway." Another cold remark from Pete filled the damp air. The day was coming to an end; the sky displayed an irradiated blue and purple color. The hot breeze was the only element giving a peep of sound at the moment. Andrew looked like he wanted to cry, but he was too tired to do so.

"What about me? You wanna kill me too?" Andrew pounded on his chest as he spoke. Pete sighed deeply and turned over in his bed, getting himself comfortable for the nights slumber. But this only gave Andrew's anger more fodder. "I asked you a question!" The boy shouted.

"Go to sleep. We leave in the morning." Pete mumbled. His bulky figure seemed to be in a tight pretzel with his arms folded across his chest tightly. Andrew moved over to Pete and kicked him in his back as hard as he could.

"Ow! You fukckin' crazy?" Pete yelled and turned over on his back.

"You're the crazy one! Asshole!" The child yelled just as loudly. The two individuals stared at each other for a brief moment before Pete crawled to him quickly. Reaching out his right hand, Pete grabbed at Andrew's neck and pinned him to the ground. His huge hand wrapped around the boy's neck, fitting perfectly like a leather glove. Andrew tried to fight back, but Pete was just too strong.

"You're right I am fuckin' crazy." He growled through his gritted teeth. He applied pressure to his firm grip, slowly choking the poor kid. Andrew was gasping for air. His eyes were so big, they could have fell out of its sockets. "I'll have your ass at Paradise Falls so quick, you wouldn't know what fuckin' hit ya'. So shut up, lay down, and go the fuck to sleep*." He let go of Andrew's neck and got up from his place, moving back to his bed slowly. Andrew was left on the floor, gasping for air. His soft cries were the only sound Pete heard before nodding off to sleep.

* * *

><p>* Go the fuck to sleep reference (And yes, it's a real book): youtu . be  56gdg2ntfwM


	2. Choppin' That Meat!

**Disclaimer:**  
>I don't own shit. Oh wait...<p>

* * *

><p>Swank - For some reason, I can't put your whole name into the editor before it gets cut out of the document upon saving. *Angry face* I hope calling you Swank is alright. The book is genius, lol. I don't have any children, but I do have a 2 year old Great Cousin and I can truly relate to this book. xD Yeah, Clover is fucking awesome. She's my 2nd favorite companion for the Lone Wanderer. (After Charon of course!)<p>

Thanks for liking/reviewing/alerting/favoring this little shindig. You guys are in for a bumpy ride. :) *Gives everyone a bag of 10,000 caps and a year supply of Nuka Cola Quantum soft drinks*

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter:** Although he has the namesake to the song by Roy Brown, Pete isn't or will not be a serial killer despite the choices he makes in the story. It does sound a little fun to do, but it would get boring after a while. But he** is** a certified lady killer, so expect some tasty lemonade in future chapters. ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 -<p>

It was already a little after 4 in the morning when Pete was the first to wake up from his nightly slumber. The area around him was almost black, but due to his Pip-Boy, there was a dark green glow in his circle of comfort. Outside, the sky was vaguely pitch black, and there were thousands of stars that twinkled in the early morning sky. Looking around the diner, he saw that his makeshift trap was still set. It was good on their part, although he was still weary to be caught in a fight with some fire ants, unless he had a melee weapon of course. Unfortunately, he left his trusty bat at home.

Pete got up from his position from the floor and stretched his cranky joints and bones. His muscles flexed as he twisted his torso around from side to side. Due to the climate of the Wastes, his skin was a dingy olive color. It was funny to think that he was just a pale looking freckled kid in the Vault. Seemed so long ago. Back when everything was...well...it was as worse down there than it was on the surface.

Pete looked around the diner casually. He expected the kid to be sleeping not too far from him, but Andrew was nowhere to be found. _"Guess the little fucker left."_ He thought. Or did he? Thinking the inevitable, Pete stepped outside the diner and walked around Geryditch quietly, while looking for the scared boy. "Hey kid..." He whispered. Pete heard nothing. From the distance, he could see a few fire ants roaming near the Metro tunnels. "Shit." He spat. "Those things just keep comin'." There were about three fire ants that seemed to have surfaced from the Marigold Metro Tunnel. Again. He decided to stay in the shadows just incase one of those once tiny creatures came in his direction. To tell the truth, he didn't know why he was looking for the damned child in the first place. Hopefully, he wouldn't end up somewhere he didn't belong. Somewhere like Paradise Falls.

Paradise Falls is one of the few places in DC that you never want to step foot in **at all**. It was rumored that you'd be better off as a prisoner at the Enclave's main base at Raven Rock than at the slaver camp. Sad part is that everyone was considered as slave material, from children to the elderly, and everyone in between. No one is safe. And Eulogy proves that statement. Eulogy is a bad motherfucker; A cold hearted son of a bitch that only looks out for his own. His slaver camp is guarded by the most feared men and women on the East Coast. Well, almost all of them anyway. Seeing that it was merely a children's play park since Pete isn't on the payroll. Well, not yet anyway.

As daylight began to break, Pete hugged the corner of a house that seemed to be in a good amount of shape, despite its surroundings. To his left, he saw that the front door was cracked open. There seemed to be a dimly lit fire inside of the house. _"Maybe he's here."_ Pete slowly crept up to the so called abandoned house and stopped at the front door before opening it slowly. The door creaked until it was fully opened.

The house reeked of old blood and rotten flesh. The fumes of the place smacked Pete back in his place, and he immediately cowered behind his right elbow. "Goddamn!" He yelled. He'd never experience something like this before. Not even in that spaceship where he was stuck for 3 grueling years. This, topped everything he'd went through so far. Stepping inside the house quickly, he panned each room looking for the missing child until he saw him sleeping in a corner of what seemed to be the kitchen. He was fast asleep, and was clutching some type of photo album to his chest. _"How can he sleep through this shit?"_ Pete towered over the boy, placed one knee down to the floor of the room, and shook him violently.

"Kid...Hey kid, wake up. We gotta go. Now." Andrew woken in a dizzy haze, rubbing his eyes as he sat up from his once sleeping position. He stared at Pete with a saddened face. "Okay." The child then said.

***12 hours later***

As Pete and Andrew traveled under the hot sun, they had finally reached Tenpenny Tower. The historic hotel was once a major hot-spot for many pre-war civilians before the bombs fell. That statement is even true to this very day. Andrew looked up in awe as the pair walked around the back of the building, making their way to the front gates. He held onto his photo book tighter as he asked, "Is it true about what they say? Is the water clean?" Pete shrugged his broad shoulders. His torn raider outfit needed to be repaired badly. He'd hope that Anthony Ling, The owner of New Urban Apparel, could fix his little problem. "Dunno about it being clean, kid. But the water inside is better than the water out here."

"What about the Vault?"

"Just the same." Andrew shook his head and kept silent, trying to walk at the same pace that Pete was walking. They walked onto of old dirt and concrete, car and body parts, as well as debris from buildings and the nearby highway. Looking ahead. The front gate was in perfect sight. Pete could see a few guards patrolling inside of the compound. Some of them were new. At the front intercom, there was a fairly tall looking ghoul shouting on his end of the speaker. His stance was tense as he grumbled on. **"Tell Tenpenny he can kiss my ass! We got plenty of bottlecaps! Let me in goddamnit!" **On the other end of the wall, Pete heard Gustavo speak.

_"How many times do we have to go through this? You're not getting in!" _This only made the angry ghoul more furious.

**"I can stand here all day yelling at you through this damn speaker if I have to!"**

_"I've already told you Tenpenny wont allow zombies to live here!" _Gustavo was just as mad.

**"Who in the hell are you calling a zombie?" **Pete and Andrew stopped just a few feet behind the pissed off ghoul. His Chinese Rifle rested on his back as he huffed with anger. This had frightened Andrew, mainly because he has never seen a ghoul up close and personal before. The ghoul's death like presence bothered him. His red hair danced in the dry wind, showing his flaky, dead scalp. The ghoul had an odd skin tone as well. The color was either egg shell white, or a rusty gray color, depending on you "professional" skill of color knowledge.

_"You're definitely not human, that's for damn sure. For the last time:** NO ZOMBIES ALLOWED!**" _Silence.

**"Can't tell the difference between me and a feral? Fine. I'll show you the goddamn difference! Just you wait! You'll get yours! All of you!" **The ghoul stormed off the damaged steps, grunting as he shoved past Andrew and Pete.** "The hell you lookin' at?"** He grumbled. Pete turned to watch the angry "man" walk westward, probably towards the nearby subway. That's where most ghouls would hide anyway. Shrugging off the thought, Pete walked up to the intercom and pressed on the call button. Gustavo's voice appeared once more.

_"I thought I told you to get the hell out of here? Tenpenny doesn't want your goddamn caps, and I don't want the goddamn headache. For the last time...get your rotting, ugly goddamn ghoul ass off Mister Tenpenny's private property!" _Pete laughs as he presses the talk button and begins to speak.

"Come on man. I'm not a ghoul. It's me Gus. Let me in." They could hear Gustavo laughing a hearty laugh.

_"Shit man. Almost blew a gasket. Give me a second."_ Pete stepped away from the intercom and motioned for Andrew to follow him. The dingy gate crept open, and the two wanderers stepped inside slowly. Gustavo walked over to Pete casually, and gives him a friendly handshake and a pat on the back. "I thought you were never coming back. Those fucks are givin' us a hard time." Pete sits his dufflebag on the floor and nods. "I can take them off your hands for a small fee." He shrugs casually afterwards. Gustavo rubbed his chin.

"I'll give a talk to Tenpenny. I'll let you know how it goes." He looked down at Andrew and almost frowns. "Who's the kid? Don't tell me you're keepin' secrets from me!"

"He's not mine asshole." Pete jokes. Andrew moves behind Pete, cowering as he holds onto his book tighter. "It's a long story. He'll only be here for a day or so. Gonna take him to Rivet City." The two men engaged in more idle chit-chat before parting their separate ways. Gustavo agreed to meet with him later and make some trades with ammo, and among other things. Inside Tenpenny towers, Pete and Andrew waited for the penthouse elevator to come to the ground floor. It wasn't a long wait, but the old elevator seemed to be moving as fast as a snail. "I have some things I wanna go over before we get upstairs." Pete began. "One: Never come down here by yourself. If you need food, I'll get it for you. Two: Don't. Touch. Anything." The elevator made a dinging sound, and the doors slowly creaked open, allowing the two to walk inside. Pete reached over to the directory and pressed the 23 button, leaving the elevator to close its doors and lifting the pair up to the top floor. "Three: Keep the door locked when I'm gone. Lastly: Don't touch anything."

"You said that already." The boy said. Pete frowned.

"I know I said it twice. Just do what the fuck I ask." He spat. Andrew shakes his head silently, blinking rapidly while he agreed to the short list of rules. "Listen...I'm not good with kids...Don't take it personal." They rode the rest of the ride in silence.

**((Song of the moment: BUTCHER PETE! (Part 2) :D))**

Millicent Wellington. A woman scorned by her husband's lack of love. She knew he would have an affair with someone inside the tower, and the answer to that question was more than obvious. She always hated Susan Lancaster. The fast tailed bitch couldn't keep her legs closed for anything. And anyone. Rumor has it that Susan was involved with almost all of the male population of the tower; minus Burke and Tenpenny of course, but that never stopped Susan from quitting her little romp fest. Pete had to admit. Millicent wasn't the finest looking woman he'd seen, but he liked her presence. The way she spoke, the way she carried herself, intrigued him to some degree. And it was no surprise that he liked how she felt when he was inside of her.

The two had made their way to an abandoned floor of the tower after a drunken time well spent at the Federalist Lounge. Although Millicent would normally know where her husband would be at that particular moment, he was nowhere to be found. Saddened, this truth lead her down to the Lounge where she ran into Pete. A few drinks later, the two adults found themselves locked in a room on the 15th floor, going at each other like a couple of rabbits in heat.

Pete pumped his pelvis furiously into Millicent's, stretching her legs far beyond her space of comfort. She held onto his neck tightly as she felt every strong thrust from him. He held onto her legs firmly and tried to keep his balance, grinding his hips in a gyrating pattern. Of course, gravity is not your best friend while fucking in the upright position. But Pete loved it. This was something that he must do more often. His naked body glistened in the dim light with Millicent's. "Oh Pete! Shit, please keep going!" She cooed in delight. Ironically enough, Three Dog just so happened to come across the second part to the famed song, Butcher Pete, by Roy Brown. And he was overwhelmed with joy to play the two songs back to back, all damn day long. Pete's Pip-Boy sang with pride.

_Well, they let ole Pete out of jail_  
><em>He went back to his store<em>  
><em>All the women who payed his bail<em>  
><em>Were waitin' on Pete to chop some more<em>

Pete took one of Millicent's breast and popped it into his mouth passionately while suckling on her hardened nipple. She screamed out more obscenities and other odd phrases as Pete maintained his speed, grunting with each thrust he was giving. He was almost animal like, responding with grunts and growls, instead of full words. His brows furrowed as he stopped for a brief moment, and place Millicent on the bed just a few feet behind them and continued without missing a beat.

_Well, they put him in jail again_  
><em>They tried to give him life<em>  
><em>Pete beat the case, he pleaded insane<em>  
><em>They gave him back his same ole knife<em>

"Oh! Oh my!" She screamed. Placing her hands on his back, Millicent began clawing at his dampened skin. Pete could feel his shoulders burn as he fastened his pace a bit. The quicker he can be finished with the woman, the faster he could get back to his room. He had to get ready for his meeting with Mister Burke and Allistair Tenpenny. Millicent moaned loudly as she placed her head back on the dirty pillow. She could feel herself climax at any moment. Pete played with her breasts once more, sucking and pulling, twisting and palming, until finally, Millicent screamed out; climaxing underneath Pete. Her body tensed up as she rode out her orgasm. Pete wasn't too far behind; he too let off his own orgasm, spilling his seed inside of her. "Fuck." He growled.

_Brought ole Pete back to town  
>To electrocute him there<br>But Pete was crazy like a clown  
>He chopped down that electric chair<br>__He's a maniac!  
><em>_He don't do nothin' but hackin'_

Pete hovered over Millicent for a few short seconds before dragging himself out of her. Meanwhile, Millicent made herself comfortable on the king sized bed, and watched closely as Pete began to put his clothes back on in silence. He danced in his underwear before sitting on the bed, grasping his Vault suit with both hands. Millicent continued to watch. "This should make that home wrecker jealous." She snarled. Pete scoffed as he placed his uniform one leg at a time, stopping at the torso so he could put his arms thorough the sleeves. He was moving rather quickly. "What's so funny?" She then asked. Pete turned around and faced Millicent, his chest heaving up and down, catching his breath from a moment ago.

"Nothin'. You're no better than she is." Millicent was beside herself.

"I didn't start this cheating bullshit._** He**_ was the one that did." He, meaning Edgar Wellington the Second. Pete shook his head. _"So naive."_ He thought. He pulled the left sleeve over his Pip-Boy and adjusted it so that he would have a easier time getting the sleeve on his arm. "Even so, I don't think we will last very longer..." She hesitated after that last sentence. Maybe she was too afraid of this downward spiral of lies and deceit that was giving her (and among others) a living hell. Maybe she was afraid of the upcoming change. Pete didn't give a shit. He could care less about this whole situation. Seems like all of them were acting like petty children. If you don't like the way things are going, why don't you leave? Why do you continue to stay? Pete continued to dress in silence, while Millicent continued to talk. "So when can we do this again?" She asked seductively. Pete smiled and grabbed for his black boots from the middle of the floor. He then shrugged.

"I dunno. When do**_ you_** want to do this again?"

"Whenever. Wherever." She concluded. Pete shrugged as he zipped up his suit and walked to the apartment door. Placing his hand on the handle, Pete turned to Millicent and nods once before speaking.

"We'll keep in touch. Thanks for the ride." And with that, he was gone.


	3. Author's Note

**Disclaimer:**  
>I don't own shit. Not any more.<p>

**A/N:** Due to unfortunate events that have plagued (Yes plagued) my life, I cannot continue this fic with a cloudy mind. I've been talking to another user for a while now, and she is more than willing to take the reigns of Butcher Pete. I have given permission to Grand Theft Manual to chop and screw the story to her liking. So if you see Butcher Pete under that name, please don't flame her for stealing! I hope to return to FF someday. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
